


【星昴】以父之名-20

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [20]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *剧情章，进入收尾阶段啦～
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 8





	【星昴】以父之名-20

**Author's Note:**

> *剧情章，进入收尾阶段啦～

【20】

下午的时候多了很多探望者，他本来想要离开，把空间让给星史郎和他的同事们。但是那个男人强硬的把他留在身边，简直是公然宣誓主权。

夏澄火炼敲门进来的时候，他正像一只真正的宠物那样乖巧地趴在男人腿上。  
在风尘中什么场面没见识过的女人吹了个口哨，打趣道：“看起来，还不错嘛？”

不知道他说的是星史郎的眼还是他们这段关系，昴流依然维持原本的姿势，仿佛根本不知道有人进来，他实在不怎么想面对这个女人。  
这个夏澄火炼，他曾把她当成假想敌不说，还跟她的身体有过极其亲密的接触。不是他非要记这么清楚，实在是他二十多年来的人际关系过于简单，接触过的女性数来数去也只有北都一个。何况那时候北都还小，身体还在发育中，摸起来根本跟男孩子没多少区别。  
夏澄身上那股浓郁的香水味霸占了空气，在这样的氛围里，很难不让人回忆起来，她胸部那种软绵的触感。  
在星史郎身边，有这样的想法，让他产生了一种背叛对方的错觉。

“连招呼都不会打吗？”星史郎踢踢他，对他的失礼有些不满。  
他只好硬着头皮抬头，“夏澄小姐，你好。”  
“你好啊，昴流君。”女人似乎完全不觉得之前的尴尬经历不能再提，“你看起来比我们上次见面好多了。”  
所谓上次见面，就是他被麒饲游人暗算那次，之后发生了什么他还没那么健忘，这是个非常危险的话题。  
他不敢看病床上人的表情，眼神闪烁地乱扫着，最后落到女人提着的水果上，似乎是一袋苹果。

顾不得合不合礼仪，他站起来抢过那袋苹果，“我去洗。”  
“我来帮忙。”女人不知是故意还是压根没看出他的窘态，竟然当着男人的面这么说。  
“我自己就可以了。”他还是低着头，衷心希望对方能读一下空气。  
“就让夏澄跟你一起吧，”星史郎的语气听不出什么喜怒，“她好像有话要跟你说。”

“你家主人发话了哦。”夏澄一手提着水果，一手去牵他。  
昴流无法，只好跟着她走出病房。  
“我记得这边有专门用于清洗水果的水房，”明明是一身烟火气的女子，这个动作由她做来却毫无色气，就像母亲牵着儿子一般自然，“啊果然在这里，昴流君，快来。”

夏澄火炼就女性来说算是相当高，他们站在一起几乎可以平视。  
在水流声里，昴流问道：“夏澄小姐，您想说什么？”   
“你，”女人用涂成血红色的指甲指着他，“曾误以为我是樱冢警官的情人吧？”  
“对不起，”他鞠躬，“是我的问题，希望夏澄小姐不要介意。”  
“说什么介意不介意的，”夏澄笑了，“我们这一行，被误会很正常。我是担心你，你看起来就很让人放心不下。”  
昴流有些错愕。  
“不相信？”女人似乎有些无奈，半晌又赞同似的点点头，“也确实挺难让人相信的，你就当我是母爱泛滥吧，像我们这种人，是不可能做母亲的。”  
昴流不知道该怎么回答这个问题，他从出生就没有父母，就算勉强说长姐如母，他也无法把北都跟眼前的女子做比较。

“我在店里，见过各种各样的爱，”女人仿佛母亲教导儿子那般，循序渐进地引导着，“于内来说，都被称之为‘爱’；于外来说，表现形式却不尽相同。”  
他对这种事一向迟钝，被对方用过于专业的说法描述出来就显得更加难以理解。  
“不只是温馨、爱护、相濡以沫这样普世价值观下的形式，甚至于强制、虐恋、在外人看来如同强迫虐待关系一般的存在……”女人看着他的眼睛，“如果处于这种关系中的自身，感受到了被爱着的感情，不就足够了吗？”  
“您到底想说什么呢？”  
“想说什么啊……你们…… ”女人为对方的迟钝而摇头，“你和樱冢警官，这样的相处方式，也未尝不是爱情的一种啊！”

是爱情吗？  
还是崇拜？抑或是单纯的迷恋？

“对了，昴流君，”女人拿起一个苹果在他眼前转了转，“你会削吗？”  
削苹果……还是会的啊，他点点头。  
“我说的可不是普通的削皮就完事哦，”女人不知道从哪里掏出一把水果刀，把不远处的垃圾桶拉过来，动作麻利的开始削，“看好了，我可是会把苹果削成兔子形状的人。”  
看着她灵巧的手，昴流忍不住在心里想，她或许真的会成为一位很棒的母亲。  
想到这里，他很自然的问出这个问题，“夏澄小姐有喜欢的人吗？”  
“有哦，”风月场里沉沦的女人竟然也会像暗恋学长的高中女生一样，露出这般羞涩的表情，“是个编辑。”  
“啊，那你们……”  
“我们没可能哦，”夏澄方才的羞涩就如同幻影，瞬间被替换成一种苦涩的表情，“他已经结婚了呢，有一位很棒的太太。”

等他俩带着洗好的水果回来，发现病床边又坐了一个穿着红白条纹T恤的女孩子。  
看到他们进来，女孩热情地起身打招呼，“昴流君，好久不见哦，”她眨眨眼，“你的屁股还好吗？”  
病床上的男人一时没忍住，扑哧一声笑出来，这让昴流的脸色蓦地红起来，又不敢当着星史郎的面否认，只好老实地打招呼，“猫依小姐，你好。”  
“这么可爱的男孩子都被你吃干抹净了。”猫依朝男人挤挤眼，“很让人嫉妒哦！”  
女孩随意开玩笑的态度让他后知后觉地意识到，星史郎的同事关系，比他想象中的还要融洽。  
这个男人，似乎在哪里都很受欢迎。

“火炼姐！”女孩已经不再看他，继续热情地招呼他身后的人，“你看起来还是那么好看，也很让人嫉妒哦！”  
“你嘴巴也还是那么甜，”夏澄把提着的水果放在柜子上，在猫依唇上点了点，“看来我推荐你的色号已经在用了。”  
“是啊，毕竟是前辈推荐嘛，”猫依神神秘秘地踮起脚扒着比她高出一个头半的女人的肩，就像两个女孩子讲悄悄话那样，在对方耳边炫耀，“草薙先生说很好看哦。”  
“哦？”夏澄看着她的眼睛，“看来是胜券在握了。”  
“胜券在握！”猫依抬起手腕摇了摇，那里有一串好看的珠子，明亮的颜色跟她的性格很相配，“草薙先生送的哦……我还在想回礼送什么好，火炼姐有什么建议吗？”  
“这个啊，”夏澄做了个思考的表情，“投其所好比较重要啊，他最喜欢什么？”  
“最喜欢？”猫依瞪大眼，笑嘻嘻地，“我希望他最喜欢的是我！”  
纵使夏澄也没想到她会这么直白，一时间有点错愕，“你已经告白了？”  
“是啊，喜欢就要说出来啊。”猫依嘟着嘴，“结果他说我还太小，什么嘛，我明明已经是独当一面的大人了。”

因为猫依下午还要回警局，她很快就告别病人和他的探视者，临走前还不忘叮嘱夏澄记得给自己发回礼推荐清单。

女警的背影透过窗户也看不到的时候，夏澄拉了把椅子过来坐下，“猫依来这里，不单纯是探病吧？”  
“你不是已经知道了？”星史郎随意地说着，并不在意他的猎物还在场，“哪吒越狱了。”  
“你答应过我，我为你提供情报，你会保护他。”  
“比起自由人，你更希望他在监狱里？”  
难以置信，一个警察在跟一个风尘女子，在病房里，用闲话家常的语气，谈论一个越狱杀人犯。  
“我宁可他在监狱度过余生，”夏澄的表情看起来极其痛苦，“出来的话，他会死的。”  
“他可是杀死有洙川的人，有谁伤得了他？”  
“桃生封真会杀了他。”  
“桃生要做什么，谁拦得住？”星史郎闭眼，掐着晴明穴的位置，“那是个疯子。”

桃生封真。  
听到这个名字，正在努力把苹果削成兔子形状的青年愣了下，好在他眼疾手快地把刀片按进果肉里，虽然兔耳朵算是毁了，不过没弄破手指已是万幸。

他还不想让星史郎知道他曾差点跟这个人扯上关系，他总觉得有什么要发生了。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
